2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device for taking a picture of high definition. Also, it relates to an apparatus for recording, playing back or transmitting high-definition picture information by the use of the solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As solid-state imaging cameras which conform to existing television systems (such as the NTSC system), ones employing MOS-type or CCD-type solid-state imaging elements having between 200,000 and 400,000 pixels have already been put into practical use and become commercially available.
On the other hand, as solid-state imaging cameras of high definition which take pictures at definitions being four times or more higher than in the conventional cameras, in conformity with next-generation television systems for high-definition television such as "Hi-vision" named by NHK (Nippon Hoso Kyokai), ones employing solid-state imaging elements having between 1,500,000 and 2,000,000 pixels have been manufactured by way of trial and have been reported as stated in, for example, Proceedings "Technical Reports of the Institute of Television of Japan, V. 16, N. 18--Technical Reports relevant to Solid-state Imaging".
Known technical reports and manufactural trials, however, do not necessarily contain satisfactory consideration and contrivances for realizing the high-definition solid-state imaging camera at low cost and at an early stage.